Phineas and Ferb: Space Girl
by ArinaLawlietForever10
Summary: Phineas and Fern heard a crash, a girl they find, is she from outerspace? and why is Phineas acting strange. Will this story reveal? Yes. Will you get free cake? Maybe. Read to find out.


**Yay! A new story, a Phineas and Ferb story that is, I've never done this before so, be warned of the mistakes that may come….**

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas and Ferb: Space Girl<strong>

**Part 1: Crashed**

**No POV**

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb were doing the usual, sitting under the tree in their backyard and waiting for an idea of what to do on this day to come along. And around this time of the day Isabella comes over to see what they are doing.<p>

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doing?" She asked. Both brothers turned to look at her.

"Nothing much at the moment but…." He said before they heard a crash from nearby. They all looked at eachother.

"What was that?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out, and I know what we are going to do today" He said. And from there they walked down the street, unaware that their older sister, Candace, was following them as usual. They continued however until they saw a huge crater in the middle of the street, and people were beginning to surround the area.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Phineas wondered. He walked over to the crater and looked inside, he saw a lot of darkness, but he could still see a figure lying on the ground near the wall of crater.

"Ferb, there's someone down there" He said to his brother who nodded and ran back home to get a flash light and a ladder.

"Can you see what they look like?" Isabella asked.

"No, I just see their figure, but I think that it is a girl" He said. Isabella nodded just as Ferb came back with the tools.

"Thanks Ferb" He said. He turned the flashlight on and pointed it inside the crater, he gasped along with everyone else.

"Ferb you go down there and get her, I'll hold the flash light" He said. Ferb nodded before throwing the ladder down, after safely securing it, and climbing down. He came back up a minute later holding someone on his back, it was a girl. Everyone then immediately surrounded them.

"Put her on the ground" Phineas said. Ferb laid her on the ground so that everyone could get a good look at her.

"Whoa…." Phineas thought staring at the girl lying before him. She had long flowing black hair, Isabella's complexion, and had a strange marking on her forehead. Then the group heard whispers around them.

"Come on you guys, let's go see if we can get some help" Phineas said knowing that he couldn't handle this on his own. Ferb then picked the girl back up, this time bridal style, and they walked back to their house. Candace, who had seen the whole thing, ran back to the house before they could get there.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Fletcher-Flynn residence…..<em>

"Candace!" Phineas called out when they got home. Isabella went home to get her mother.

"What?" Candace asked coming down the stairs. She then looked at the girl in Ferb's arms, she gasped in fake shock.

"What happened?" She asked taking the girl from Ferb.

"We found her in a crater not too far from here" Phineas said. He then heard a knock at the door. Candace, who still had the girl in her arms, put her on the couch and went to answer the door, it was Isabella.

"Sorry you guys, but my mom isn't home at the moment she's at the mall with your mom" She said.

"Did you try calling her?" Candace asked.

"Yes, and she didn't answer" She said. Suddenly they heard a groan coming from the couch. Everyone then ran over to it looking at the girl upon it. They waited a few moments to see if she would awaken.

"Owww, my head" They heard a voice say. They then saw the girl sit up before opening her eyes, she took one look at her surroundings and screamed.

"Where am I? What am I doing here! Where's my ship!" She screamed.

"Calm down" Candace said trying to sooth the now screaming girl. The girl stopped and then she looked at all of us.

"Who are you?" She asked wearily.

"We are humans…." Candace answered. They girl laughed for a moment.

"I didn't ask what you were, I want to know your names" She said.

"Oh, my name is Candace" Candace said.

"My name is Phineas" Phineas said.

"Ferb" Ferb said.

"Isabella" Isabella said. The girl nodded before trying to stand up, only to fall.

"Are you alright?"Phineas asked her. She looked at him before nodding.

"That happens sometimes" She said standing up again and walking around.

"Where is my ship?" She asked.

"In a crater down the street" Candace said.

"…."

"…"

"I'll go get it later" She finally said.

"So, you know our names, what's yours?" Phineas asked.

"My name is Evangeline on your planet, Ema (Pronounced ea-ma) on my planet" She said.

"Oh, well welcome to Planet Earth, Evangeline" Isabella said. Evangeline turned around and flashed her smile.

"Thank you, Isabella" She said.

"So, what are you going to do now, you have no home, and you're too young to live by yourself" Candace asked.

"Funny, on my planet you can leave home at the age of 1235 years (Earth years: 7), and I'm older that, I'm 1578 years old (Earth Years: 10), which is about ten years old on your planet I assume" She said. It was silent, because everyone was looking at her with a shocked expression.

"Y-You're 1578 years old!" Candace exclaimed.

"Yes, on my planet, but I'm considered ten years old on yours" She repeated.

"Amazing" Phineas said smiling. Evangeline then flashed him a quick smile before turning around.

"What are you doing?" Isabella asked.

"Thinking" She muttered before walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Candace asked.

"To get my ship, I have a plan" She answered running towards the crater it was in.

* * *

><p><strong>My reviewers this is the end of Space Girl: Part 1. Until I update another chapter…..Review with everything you've got.<strong>


End file.
